Miracles
by Phanatic923
Summary: My first story. A Phanfic. Modernday Phantom story. Ember goes on vacation with her friend Christine and a mysterious man catches her on the stairs. R&R please! :D
1. The Hero on the Staircase

I woke up in a hotel that once was the famous "Opera Populaire". It was beautiful there but it was deserted because of so many people going on vacation away from Paris, and there was hardly anybody in the hotel. It's funny, I remember going on vacation and coming to this hotel to look around with my friend, Christine. While entranced by the pure beauty of the Opera Hotel, I found that I lost track of Christine, and myself for that matter, and my map didn't help so I'm lost... I walk around, really confused. I start to go down a staircase I had found, but then everything went black... I don't remember what happened, all I know is I'm stuck in a deserted hotel/Opera House until this blizzard ceases to exist! Oh yes, did I fail to mention that there is a huge snowstorm and our plane got cancelled? Ugh, what a fantastic vacation, no? I get up, get dressed, go through my daily routine, and go down to the restaurant near the lobby to find Christine. As I entered the restaurant, I saw Christine sitting with a man I've never seen before. She turns around and said,

"Oh! You really shouldn't be walking around should you!"

"What are you talking about!"

"You don't remember? Sit down..."

I did as she said and listened with horror at what had happened...

"You wandered off and you tripped and started to fall down the stairs! You hit your head, but only have a few bruises on your legs and arms because a strange man caught you as you fell! Do you feel well? You don't look it.."

My face was pale.

"I'm fine, Christine. Who's this?"

"Oh, this...this is..."

"Raoul, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Sorry about your...erm...accident..."

"Thanks for your sympathy, and nice to meet you too, but I don't understand how I fell... I mean the last thing I remember was going down the staircase and then...nothing!"

"I met Raoul when I went looking for you, he helped me search the hotel, you gave me quite a scare, Ember!"

"And what of this man who rescued me?" I smile.

"Well, that's what we were discussing right when you came here. You see that dark figure over there?"

"Yes...Is that him?" I stared at the man, he had his back turned. He wore a long, black cloak and he was sitting at a table alone.

"That's him, alright. He's quite a character! When we went looking for you, he appeared out of the darkness with you in his arms!", Raoul exclaimed a little too loudly.

The cloaked figure whipped his body around.

"Raoul! Shhh! Hold your tongue! We don't want him mad again!", whispered Christine.

"Again? What exactly are you two talking about! I'm going back up to the room! But first...", I exclaimed. I briskly walked across the room towards the stranger.

"Ember! No!", Christine whispered harshly.


	2. What Really Happened?

I made my way over to his table and sat across from him. He didn't look at me, in fact, he didn't move at all! He just sat there with his face covered by that cloak...

"I just wanted to come over and say thank you. Thank you for catching me when I...uh...tripped, at least that's what they tell me happened. Well, I also wanted to say, don't pay any attention to my friends, well, my friend Christine and my acquaintance, Raoul. I'm sure they don't mean any harm, it's just..." I stopped.

He looked up... He wore a white mask on half of his face.

"Your welcome, and I'd like to explain to you exactly what happened...in private, of course." He said this as he glanced over at their table.

"Umm...sure, I guess." I was still flabbergasted at the sight of the mask.

"We can have breakfast in my...suite. Shall we go?", he asked. He extended his gloved hand in an old-fashioned, but sweet way towards me.

I glared at my friends, then back at him and said, "Yes, we shall..."

He bent forward and kissed my hand and said, "I'm Erik Destler, pleased to meet you."

To which I replied, "I'm Ember, pleased to meet you too.."

We walked together out of the restaurant, through the lobby, and down several long passageways that were so dark that...I had to hold his hand to make it through without getting lost...

"It's a long way to your room isn't it, I asked, a little frightened.

"Yes, but it's worth it, I promise.", he smiled devilishly.

I thought to myself, when I first saw him I was scared and kind of repulsed but now, in the dim light of the dark passageways, he was quite becoming! His wit and charm had me mesmorized! And when our hands met, I... I don't know, we just clicked!

We finally reached our destination and he and I sat, sipped tea, and after a long period of silence (which seemed to last hours), I asked,

"Erik, what exactly did happen last night? I'm afraid I don't remember much, I don't even remember you!", I laugh nervously.

"Well, I saw you for the first time about ten minutes before I caught you when you fell and you seemed distressed so I decided to follow you to see if you needed help... This went on for about three minutes and then you came upon the staircase. You started down the stairs but the rug on one of the many steps was pulled up a little bit. I saw that you might fall, so I ran over and caught you just as you tripped over the rug in the darkness! It was luck, sheer luck, that I caught you in time!"

"Yes, I think I do remember now! But, my friend, Christine, she told me that I bumped my head and that's why I cannot remember much and that's why you carried me. How did I hit my head?", I asked.

"Well, contrary to what your friend tells you, I caught you _before _you fell. You looked at me and fainted...", Erik explained.

The moment seemed really tense so I said,

"I probably fainted from the shock of the whole thing, I mean, I lost my friend in this huge hotel and...I was lost, LOST! I was so frightened, it was SO dark! I couldn't see, I could hardly breathe, I...I..."

He stopped me and said,

"It's alright, I understand. You don't see someone...well...like me every day..."

"No! It's not like that, I swear! I didn't mean to offend you! Really, I didn't! I'll just leave, thanks again for saving me, I...I have to go..."

I tore out of the room and ran as fast as I possibly could. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't really care, after all, two bad things couldn't happen to me all in three days!

Or could they?

I was once again in the darkness, and I heard running behind me. It was Erik! Oh, what would I say if he caught me? Wait..._if he caught me! _That's it! I can hide! Surely he can't find me in this darkness! I ducked behind a stone carving and threw myself against a side railing. But the side railing didn't hold up! It started to move and I soon found myself holding on to the cold brick flooring of the landing above me, while the railing was far down below me! I was holding on for dear life when suddenly I was pulled up by a strong force! It was Erik! Oh god, twice in two days! What could I say to him now? Once again I fainted from shock, horror, and the ever-surrounding darkness...

I woke up not in my own room this time but lying on the same couch that I had been chatting with Erik on! I looked around but there isn't anyone there with me. Wait, there's a note! It reads:

Dearest Ember,

Once again I'm down in the restaurant. If you care to join me, come on down. I left a map of the hotel and marked the way from my room to the lobby. I'd appreciate your company. However, If you do not wish to come, I understand. I hope to see you soon. Also, there is no need to thank me if you do not want to, although I did save you, once again! So, make your decision, I'll be here for a while still.

Patiently waiting,

Erik


	3. Back In the Room

As I read the last of his carefully written words, I smile briefly because the thought of someone waiting for _me_ is very refreshing! But now my smile turns to confusion of the greatest kind because I have to make a choice...

Do I return to my room, with my friends whom I know? Or do I go downstairs, to this man who I _think_ I know? This man who appears out of nowhere and who my friends have been trying to warn me about? What should I do? Okay, I'll go to my room, get dressed, talk to Christine, and then...then I will decide if I feel like going downstairs or not...

On my way out of Erik's room I noticed that where the note was, there was also a rose. A beautiful, fully bloomed, luscious red rose with a black satin ribbon tied onto it... How adorable! Oh no, I'm leaning towards him again! I have to fight it, I can't be drawn into his web of seduction again! I have to leave this room, I have to! I grab the rose, run out of room, slamming the door closed behind me. I follow the map of the hotel and find my room as quickly as I can. Christine opens the door just as I go to open it.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me!", she said as she held her hand to her chest.

"Are you going somewhere?", I asked. I went in the room and hid the rose behind my back.

"Well, I was, but... But now you're back so I think we need to talk.", she said.

"Where were you planning on going?"

"To breakfast, with Raoul... He's really quite charming, you know..."

"Go if you want to! I'm happy for you! You don't have to stay here with me... We can always talk later..."

Thankfully she didn't notice what I was hding behind my back.

"Do you want to come with me? We can all eat together and chat! Like yesterday...", she said.

"I don't know... I wouldn't want to delay your...um...breakfast date!"

"You won't! Come, I insist! Get ready, I'll go down real quick and tell Raoul that you'll be coming with me... Then I'll come back and meet you here! Ok?"

"Yes, that's fine... I'm going to take a shower and get ready... See you in about twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes, and no later!"

She shut the door as she left and I headed towards the shower... But before I got in, I put the rose in a vase with water and set it on the bedside table nearest my bed... After I took a shower, started to get dressed. I finished getting dressed just as Christine walked in. She looked worried and sat on her bed...

"Ready to go?", I asked. Then I saw her face...

"Ember, we must talk..._now_!"

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" I sat beside her.

"He's there, he's waiting...he's waiting for _you_..."


	4. Checked In

"I don't have to go to see him! He told me so! He said if I wanted to...that...that his table would always be open! That's all!", I explained.

"You don't understand! He's not in the restaurant or the lobby!", she said, frantically.

"Well then, where is he? What's wrong?"

"He's not down _there_, he's in our hallway...He's waiting for you to come out of the room!"

"What! He's out there right now!"

"Yes! He told me to tell you to come out and meet him in the hall! He said he's not leaving until he sees you!" She was terrified of him!

"Really, Christine, he isn't that bad! He's actually very, very nice! Come with me, I want you to meet him..."

"NO! I'm going to stay with Raoul in his suite, until you sort this out! I'm sick of him hanging around! He's completely insane, Ember! You _have_ to stay away from him! I have to go, I can't be part of this! See you later!"

She left and I was alone in the room. What could I do? He was outside the room, waiting for me! And now that Christine left, I had no alibi to say that she needed me here! If I stayed in my room any longer, he'd surely knock on the door! I have no choice, I must face my fate and go out before he gets mad. I venture towards the door, every step I take killing off my hopes, my dreams of my life ever being normal again... But in this moment of terror, there is a hint of excitement that stirs my soul and awakens all my fears and turns them into love. Right before I grab the handle of the door, I take a deep breath and gather myself together...

"Finally! I thought I'd have to stand here forever! So nice to see you again..." He took my hand in his but I pulled away before he had the chance to kiss it...

"Erik...I..I don't know what to say.." I started walking down the hallway.

"I'm sorry for coming up to your room, but I was afraid you wouldn't come down to meet me and I really wanted to see you again!" He quickly caught up with me and walked beside me all the way downstairs into the lobby.

"Erik, I can't rush into things with you... I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving me...twice. But, I don't really even know you! You seem very nice and frankly you're quite charming...but I...I'm just having like the worst week of my life now...I've almost killed myself twice! Once on the stairs and once hanging off the edge of a landing about two stories up! You have to give me some time to get myself back together! I mean, normally, I'd be all over you! Believe me, nobody's ever been so nice to me in my life! Not even my best friend, Christine! And she's all freaking out for only God knows why! Like she thinks you are going to corrupt me or something! I swear, I can't even talk to her anymore! And now, now she's not even staying in our room anymore! Now she's gone off to wherever Raoul is and she's leaving me alone! I don't understand! I just don't!", I screamed.

Then I realized how irrational I was being and attempted to apologize...

"Wow... You really _are_ stressed out aren't you? Calm down, I'm not trying to rush you into anything! As for being all over me...I think I'd like that...", he said this as he smiled and raised an eyebrow.

I laughed and sat on the nearest sofa. "Erik, I don't even know you and I already trust you... But what about Christine? I've been friends with her for a very long time now and I don't want to lose her friendship! I want to hang out with you but... If she just met you once she'd understand! I just don't know..." I sat there with my head in my hands, trying desperately to find a solution to my problems.

"It's okay, I mean, I'd understand if you didn't want me to hang around anymore..."

"No! It's not me, it's Christine... I really don't know what she sees in that Raoul guy anyway... Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately...yes.. In fact, he's been here almost as long as I have... I was talking to him at breakfast before I came up to your room and it was an interesting conversation."

"Well?"

"I asked him why was he turning everyone against me. He simply and calmly answered that he 'knew what I was up to' and that he wasn't going to let me take this one away from him... You see, a few years ago I fell in love with his 'childhood sweetheart' and ultimately 'stole her away from him' he says... I told him that I _steal_ nothing, nor would I have any interest in doing so with Christine..."

"So, he likes Christine does he? Well, she says she is fond of him too, so... I guess I have to be happy for her but I don't understand why she'd be interested in such a pretty boy like him... Oh well, anything else?"

"He also mentioned that he'd warned you and Christine about me..."

"Oh! So _he_ was the one who made her say those things! She is so stupid for listening to him! If only there was some way I could convince her..."

"I'm afraid that might be harder than expected.. If she is, well, fond of him then he has a lot of say in this... She'll probably be doing anything he says now!"

"Well, still, I'll try to convince her but I don't even know where Raoul's room is! Umm...Do you know, perhaps?",I asked sweetly.

"Sorry, no... That's one thing I didn't find out yet. He's managed to keep it secret, somehow.."

"Well, there has to be a way to find out! I could wait until Christine contacts me, but that'll take too long. Hey, wait! This is a _hotel_, that means there is a list of check-ins at the front desk! It'll tell us his room number, floor, probably even his room's phone number! I'm going to check it _right now!"_

I ran through the lobby, heading towards the front desk when I heard Erik say,

"No! He won't be in there! Don't even bother to look!"

"What? What are you talking about?" I continued to make my way behind the desk and pulled out a dust-covered leather-bound book that had the words, "Checked In" on it in golden letters. While digging through it's pages I faintly heard Erik mumbling something in the lobby... I ignored it and continued my search through the worn pages of the book until I'd finally reached the leather cover on the back.

"I don't understand? Why aren't you in this book? And Raoul, he's not in it either? This must be a mistake, I must've overlooked them somehow..." I started to fumble through the book again when Erik came up behind me and closed the book.

"We're not in there, Ember.", he admitted.

"What? Why? Why not? I.. don't understand?", I sputtered.

"We didn't _check in_... We, well, we came here by accident...through the mirror.."

He pointed to a huge mirror on the wall opposite the lobby.

"We came through at midnight, on the 6th of June... and we've been here ever since.."

I must have looked puzzled so he explained further...

"We're from the year 1907, and from what I understand now... it's 2006."

"Christine was right...you really are crazy! I...have to go..now..."

"Ember, wait!", Erik exclaimed.

I ran back through the lobby and upstairs to my room, slammed the door, and bolted it shut.


	5. Time Travel?

How could this be true? Time travel? Through a mirror? Was he joking? No, he couldn't be. He couldn't because he and Raoul weren't in the Check-In book! But, how could it possibly be true? What am I to believe? I thought to myself as I paced the floor, growing more and more anxious with every step. Suddenly, there was a series of knocks at the door. "Ember, let me in! Let me explain it to you! I know it's hard to believe but it's true! Please just give me five minutes!", Erik pleaded.

"No. I can't let you in. I should've known not to trust someone I hardly knew! What I don't understand is why you'd make up something this stupid, this unbelievable, this absurd!..."

"Please.. Just trust me this once! Have I ever done anything to make you not trust me?"

To this, I had no response. He hadn't done anything wrong. Oh no, I'm giving in again! I at once opened the door to find him out of breath and leaning against the wall. I led him into my room and instructed him to sit on the bed while I got him some ice water. I finally sat down when he said,

"Thank you. For letting me in.. I ran up the stairs after you and found that I had another long flight of stairs to climb before reaching your floor..." He trailed off and took a long drink of the water I brought him. "Your welcome. I'm sorry for running off like that, but you have to admit, that's a hard story to believe.." "So, what made you open the door? I figured I had at least another fifteen minutes of begging to do. And maybe another five minutes of groveling.." He smiled. I returned the smile and said,

"Well, when you said 'did I ever do anything to make you not trust me', I thought about it and...you haven't done anything...yet." I laughed.

"Do you believe me?"

"Sort of. Like, I noticed your..um...outfits and they are a little outdated. Not that that's a bad thing! It's..._retro!"_

At this comment he laughed, and said,

"I guess you'll have to take me shopping sometime then? Make me look good?"

"Yeah, I guess I will..." At this we both smiled. Then it happened. He leaned towards me, took my hand, and kissed me. It was not a long kiss, but it seemed to last forever. I felt the room spinning around me fast, before finally melting away into infinite bliss. When his lips touched mine, it ignited a spark, and every moment from then on in the kiss just kept feeding the flame. When it was over, there was silence. Until he got up and walked to the bedside table where the rose bloomed in the vase I had kept it in. He examined the black satin ribbon with a grin on his face.

"After the night you had, I thought you wouldn't keep it. But I guess I was wrong." He smiled.

"Thanks for the rose, it really is beautiful. And, thank you for saving me...again.. I'm kind of ashamed of how I keep running off on you..."

"Don't worry about it. Although it does seem that whenever you run _away_ from me you always are in harm's way, and when you are _with me_ you are completely safe."

His facial expression suggested that he though I should stay with him _always_... Which wasn't too bad of a thought, I actually considered it for a moment but then the room door opened and there stood Christine with Raoul right behind her.

"What is _he_ doing here? In _our_ room?" She snarled.

"Christine, don't be like that! _I_ invited him up and I am completely capable of making my own decisions!" "Yes, I see that.. A bad decision, indeed. What did I tell you! I told you to stay away from him!" She yelled at me.

"Don't yell at Ember. It's not her fault, I came up to see her, and I'm sorry if I am not welcome by you. I'll take my leave..", Erik said.

He started out of the room but I grabbed his arm and said,

"No, Erik. You don't have to leave. This room is mine now Christine, you said it yourself! You said you'd be staying with Raoul, so that means I can invite whomever I want up!"

"Yes, you're right about that. But, I did tell you to make a choice, a choice that meant choosing your best friend, with whom you came here with, or choosing some lunatic from who knows where! And it is apparent to me whom you have chosen! Well, I hope you have fun with your little masked maniac as I will not be talking to you for the remainder of our visit! And maybe, if you keep this up, I won't talk to you for the remainder of our lives!"

And with this, she slammed the door behind her and stormed off down the hall.

"You should have let me leave. Now you've lost a good friend, and it's my fault..", Erik said.

"No! I am not going to listen to her anymore! She's bossed me around ever since we were little, and I don't want to be her friend anymore! To tell you the truth, you and I are better friends than Christine and I ever were!" I said. We both laughed.

"Come, I want to show you something..", Erik said. He led me through halls and passages I'd never seen before. We finally stopped in a big ballroom and went into a small room connected to it.

"Close your eyes...", he said. I closed my eyes and a short time later he told me to open them. He was holding up a beautiful rose pink gown with white lace trim and hand-sewn roses on the fabric.

"Oh, Erik! It's beautiful!"

I ran my hand down the gentle silk gown and carefully examined the delicately placed roses sewn onto it.

"I'm glad you think so, because it's yours."

"What? No, Erik, I can't take this!"

"Well what else are you going to wear to the masquerade on Sunday?"

"Masquerade?"

"Everyone will be coming to it, the blizzard is over now so people will be entering the hotel like mad tomorrow to get ready for the annual 'Opera Populaire Masquerade party'! Here, these go with it." He handed me a pair of white satin gloves, crystal hair pins, and a beautiful lace and white diamond mask. Then he said,

"I hoped you would do me the honor of being my date for the masquerade.." He bowed to me.

"Oh, Erik! Of course I will!" When I said this, he picked me up and twirled me around in his strong arms.

"But, what about Christine and Raoul? Will they come?"

"Most likely, it would be unlike the pretty boy to miss out on this event. But don't worry about them. There will be too many people there and we will be wearing masks!"

After his reassurance, we walked back to my room. "Well, it's late. I suppose I should get some sleep. I'll see you at breakfast?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, oh and for the masquerade, I shall pick you up at eight.. It doesn't officially start until nine but there will be dancing before the actual contests." "Contests?" I asked.

"Yes, they judge the costumes and you can win ribbons and other things. All sorts of categories.." "Sounds great! I had so much fun tonight. Thank you again for the dress! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" "Don't make me come get you again!" He joked.

"I won't.." I smiled. I gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek and went to bed in my room. My dreams that night were filled with thoughts of _him..._


	6. See You At The Masquerade!

I woke up the next morning feeling rested and ready for a new day. I went through my usual morning routine, (showering , dressing, brushing my teeth, etc..), and hurried down the steps to the lobby. Erik was right. Where there had been bare floors and empty sofas sat at least one hundred people all of which had either a large suitcase or clothing bags slung over their shoulders. There were also a lot of people trying to squish themselves into booths and adding extra chairs to tables in the restaurant. Almost all the tables were taken except for one in the corner. That's when I saw Erik desperately trying to convince a large woman that he needed the extra chair for a friend that was meeting him. I couldn't help but laugh when the woman stormed off after he had refused to give her the chair. He must've saw me laughing because he smiled when I sat down.

"You think it's funny, do you? When I was simply trying to save _you _a chair?", he said.

"Actually, yes. Quite funny..", I responded in the midst of a giggle. He gave me a look and I stopped laughing.

"So, how did you sleep?", he asked, clearly fishing around for a different topic.

"Fine, you?", I said, suppressing the last of my laughter.

"Not well at all, as usual..", he said in a casual tone as he glanced around at the restaurant's inhabitants.

I saw his eyes stop on a table about twenty feet away. It was Raoul and Christine. His eyes quickly shifted back to mine as he noticed that I was looking towards their table also. I, too, shifted my eyes and fell upon his gaze.

"What do you say to having breakfast somewhere else?", he asked.

"Fine with me.", I said.

We both got up and made our way back through the crowded lobby and went upstairs. As we reached the landing, I said,

"I don't really feel like going to my room."

"Where do you want to go?", he asked.

"Somewhere unknown... Let's go exploring!", I exclaimed.

"I don't know...", he joked.

"Come on! Be adventurous for once!", I said, halfway up the stairs.

"Adventurous, eh? I'll show you adventurous!", he said.

He then chased me up two more flights of stairs, down a hall, and around a corner where I found myself at a dead end and stopped to catch my breath. Suddenly, in the darkness, he grabbed me and said,

"Ha! I caught you!"

I laughed and said, "Yes. Yes you did.. Where are we?"

"Somewhere unknown...", he joked.

"No! For real!", I said.

"Probably the fourth floor, these are just older rooms that nobody uses anymore.", he explained, pointing in the direction of one of the many rooms in the corridor.

"Hmm... I wonder why...", I said as I peeled the already peeling wallpaper off the wall.

"It was once so beautiful, but now...", he said sadly. He sighed.

"I guess we should find somewhere else to have breakfast then, I'm starving!", I said, changing the subject.

"Yes, but where?", he pondered.

"I guess we could eat in my room, I just didn't want another confrontation with Christine..", I explained.

"Fine with me. I don't care for breakfast much anyway."

"What? Why did you always come down then?"

"Truthfully? Because I wanted to see you again..", he said quietly.

It took us a little while to find my room again, but we finally reached my hallway. During that time, we had talked of all sorts of things but the most interesting was of the masquerade. I had wanted to find out more about it, since it was tomorrow night. Erik knew all about it, although he said he usually did not attend them, he just watched. Coming back to present time, we finally reached my hallway. We turned a corner at the end of the hallway and saw none other than Christine and Raoul. Christine had a hairpin in the lock of my door, and was desperately trying to pick the lock. Raoul had a mixture of emotions on his face as he saw us walking towards them. I exclaimed,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, erm...well it's not what it seems...", Raoul said.

"Really? So you're _not_ breaking and entering, then?", Erik said calmly.

Christine stood up from where she had been stooped on the ground before and faced me.

"I wish to take my belongings out of your room because I have no interest in coming back here!", Christine yelled.

"Jeez, Christine. All you had to do was ask, but you can't be that courteous can you? Tell you what, I would happily oblige to having _your_ things removed from _my _room.", I calmly explained.

I pushed her out of the way and, Erik, being the man he was, pushed Raoul down on the ground. I said,

"Wait right here Christine."

And then Erik and I went into the room and slammed the door. Then we started laughing!

"That was so funny! Did you see his face when you knocked him down?", I said.

I was laughing so hard, I was crying. He was laughing too! (God, he was cute when he laughed! Getting back to reality...) We took the two suitcases to the door and threw them to the bewildered Christine and Raoul.

Before I slammed the door, I said, "See you at the masquerade!"

Once again laughter rang through our hallway.

"Nice touch.", Erik commented.

"Thanks!", I said in the midst of a laugh.

"So what's next? More torture? Or will we stop there?", he asked playfully.

"I think my stomach has had enough laughing today.."

"Aww..."

I laughed, "Sorry to spoil your fun, but I have to go." "Go where?", he asked. "I have to find the perfect shoes for the masquerade of course!", I said.

"Oh, I was hoping to spend the day with you..."

"Well, I won't be gone long. And as soon as I get back, we can hang out. Okay?"

"Oh fine..." He took my hand and kissed it (in the way he only knows how!). I laughed.

Then he said, "Adieu, adieu.. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"A gentleman _and_ a Shakespearian? Hmm... Well, I must be going. I'll meet you back here in time for lunch. I promise."

"Okay, see you at noon, and no later!"

I waved goodbye as I made my way downstairs.


	7. Shopping Disaster

_Ugh! I've been waiting in line for an hour! _I thought to myself as I looked at my watch. It was 11:40 AM, and I had to meet Erik in twenty minutes when I had one hundred people in front of me. But at least I had found _the perfect_ shoes! On sale, too.

Everything was going great until this line disaster. It seems their other two registers were broken and so there was only one working check-out line.

_Well, I'll just wait a little longer and if the line isn't moving, I'll have to come back later and pray that the shoes are still here. On the other hand, I could buy the shoes and take the chance of Erik getting mad or worse, upset because it might seem that I blew him off. Just great, just peachy. If I could only tell him somehow, I know the hotel number but what am I going to say? _

_'Could you please get this message to him? Yes, he is wearing a white half-mask on the side of his face.. Mmhmm, thanks.' Yeah right! And the only other person whose number I know is Christine. Obviously, she's not going to offer up the help I need. She didn't even want to be in the same room with him, let alone talk to him at all! Perfect.. _

I looked at my watch again. 11:50 AM! My, how time flies when you're...never mind.

But, my luck took a sudden turn for the better. Another line was getting ready to open up! I had to get there, and quick. I ran for the new register as fast as I could and arrived just as it opened.

People filed in behind me, and then some ran back to the other line noticing the vacancy after the hustle and bustle. I paid for the shoes and started back up the street towards the hotel. I glanced down at my trusty watch, it said 11:55 AM. Thank God.

I arrived at the hotel just as the clock struck twelve.


	8. Masquerade Hype

Erik looked worried when he saw me.

"What happened? It looks like you've had a good run-in with a shopping cart!"

"Two in fact. That is, shopping carts."

Obviously I was in a tragic-looking state. I told Erik to wait a minute and I ran up to my room, put the shoes away, and fixed my appearance. Then, I went back downstairs to have lunch. Again, our main topic was the masquerade, as was everyone else's apparently by the conversations we overheard. When we finished eating, we strolled along the hallways for a bit and talked about basically nothing and everything that came up in our heads. It was finally night as we reached my door again.

"Well, I guess I'll let you sleep now. You've been mentally and physically bored long enough.", Erik joked.

"I had fun. But, yes, it is time for bed. I need my beauty rest!", I said as I pretended to fluff my hair.

He leaned in and kissed me.

"Goodnight, my darling.", he said and then vanished into the darkness that was my hallway.

"Goodnight..", I whispered in case he was still within earshot.

And that night, I slept very well. And I had dreams, great dreams, wonderful dreams, not of sugar-plum fairies or candies and sweets, nor of fairy-tales and fables. But of my own Prince Charming, my beloved Erik.


	9. Ballroom Fantasies

The next day, I awoke feeling refreshed and invigorated. Well, okay, after I forced myself to get up and get a shower I did.. I put on some super cute jeans and a t-shirt and opened my door (still yawning) to find Erik sitting in the bench across the hall.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die of boredom!" He mocked.

"Well, its not my fault you woke up so early.." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah.. You hungry?"

"Actually, no. What do you say we just walk around for awhile?"

"Fine with me. Have anywhere in mind you want to go?"

"Umm… Well, are we allowed into the ballroom while they're setting it up for tonight?"

"I believe so.. If not, I'll make them let us in." -wink-

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure."

We kinda got sidetracked while chasing each other through the hallways, so it took us about an hour to reach the ballroom. But when we did reach it, it took my breath away..

Technically it wasn't a ballroom. Due to the past year's increasing number of attendees, this year they cleared out the seats in the huge room with the stage for the operas they used to perform there. From the beautiful artwork on the ceiling to the gorgeous chandelier hanging above, it was absolutely amazing!

I smiled as I thought of dancing in this room, dancing with Erik. And as I looked around, my smile growing ever the more bigger, I knew tonight was going to be absolutely fabulous!


	10. Christine's Threat

Its now 7:00 PM and I'm rushing around the room making final touches on my hair, makeup, dress, shoes, and accessories! _I forgot my accessories! _I start putting the delicate pins in my hair and the phone rings. I pick it up. Its Christine's voice.

"Look, Ember, we leave tomorrow.. I'm willing to make a deal with you."

_Oh my god, I forgot that we leave tomorrow! I have to play it cool, play it …..cool._

"Deal? What kind of deal? What are you-"

"Just listen, I'm willing to reconsider our friendship and let you have your ticket to fly out of here tomorrow with me."

"And what do I have to do in return, Christine?"

"You.. Have to promise me something."

"Promise you what?"

"Okay, here's the deal, you're coming to the Masquerade tonight, right?"

"Yes, you know I am.."

"Well, If you show up ALONE…you can go home with me on the flight tomorrow. If you decide to go with "what's-his-face" then you forfeit your ticket to Raoul."

"What? You can't do that! Its not fair."

"A lot of things in life aren't fair, deal with it and make your choice tonight!"

"You would give MY ticket to RAOUL?"

"Yes, indeed, I would."

"You, know what I will make my choice tonight then…Oh and by the way…HIS NAME IS ERIK!"

I hung up on her.

I look at the clock, its already 7:50 PM.

_I have to tell Erik! Oh, but I really don't want to leave tomorrow.. And I AM showing up to the Masquerade with him!_

-Erik knocks on the door-

"Here we go!" I race to put my mask on and take a final look at myself in the mirror before I open the door.


	11. Masquerade!

Wow. I thought he was good looking before but, tonight he looked like a Greek God! (-snicker-) He was wearing what he had explained to me was his "Red Death" costume. Basically, a red outfit with black trim, long cape, and skull mask. Some people could refer to it as scary, I think its quite nice. wink

Meanwhile, while I was staring at him, he was doing the exact same thing to me! Even though he'd seen the dress before, he was looking at me as if he hadn't. We finally both snapped out of it, and attempted to compliment one another at the same exact time..

"Erik, you look.."

"Wow, Ember.."

But we were both cut off in mid sentence by the other, so we just laughed.

"You're beautiful."

Two words, you wouldn't think much of them would you? But just two complimentary words can end up meaning so much when the right person says them to you..

"Thank you.." I smiled.

We started walking down the hallway towards the ballroom.

"Erik, before I get distracted, I need to tell you something very important.."

"Uh oh." He laughed nervously.

"Well…"

I explained to him how I had to leave tomorrow and how the only way I'd be allowed to have my ticket would be if I didn't go to the Masquerade with him tonight.

He said:

"I see. If…if you don't want to go with me its alright, I suppose. I mean I'd understand, since you have to go home and all.."

"I'm not leaving, I don't want to! And I am going to the Masquerade with you! I don't care what she does, besides, if she takes Raoul, she'll have to deal with him having to get a passport, I mean come on! Are they really going to believe anything about when he was born? And my name is on the ticket anyway………..plus…"

I paused.

"What?", he asked.

"I wouldn't give this night up for the world."

This time we both smiled.

We looked at the clock hanging in the hallway.

"We'd better get there, its almost ready to begin. I hope your feet aren't tired, because there's going to be a whole lot of dancing!", he said.

"Don't worry, I'll make it."

We walked through the doors to find a bunch of people already there, awaiting the start of the program.

"Wait right here, I'm going to register us. It'll only take a second..", Erik said.

"Alright."

I looked around at the other costumes, some extravagant, and some plain, but all of them were colorful and it was a fun atmosphere to say the least. Then Christine came up to me looking disgusted.

"I can't believe I gave you another chance and you blew it, I should've known. He's changed you, Ember. And now Raoul will be going home with me.."

"Good riddance..", I mumbled.

"What did you say!", she said this menacingly through her teeth, but it didn't phase me. Nothing could take me out of the mood I was in. Not even her negative comments.

"Oh, I see he's entering you two in the competitions.. There's really no need though, there's no prize for being a freak.", she sneered.

I grabbed her hand and twisted it, hidden, so nobody saw.

"If you ever say that again, I promise you, I will track you down and kill you. Do you hear me? Do I SOUND like I'm JOKING?"

She just looked at me in shock, because I never stood up for myself.

"Maybe you're right about one thing, he has changed me…for the better. He taught me that there is much more to this life than to be pushed around by someone like you. Go ahead, then. Take Raoul back with you and don't even think of talking to me ever again. I'm staying here with Erik, and there's nothing you can do about it.."

She just looked at me, shook her head, and then said, "Fine. Stay if that's what you want.. But when you wake up in the morning, I'll be gone. And I won't bother coming back."

As she walked away I said, under my breath, "Again, good riddance.."

At about this time, Erik arrived back to where I was standing. He looked at me and said, "What happened? I saw you guys talking."

"Oh, nothing.. I almost broke her wrist, but nothing..nothing…", I smiled.

"Are you two officially no longer friends?", he laughed.

"Yeah, but its alright. I have you..", I joked.

He smirked when I said this.

Then we heard the music start and a few moments after that we were swept away in a torrent of swirling couples. Now, I'm not one to keep track of how long we all danced for but..lets just say it was a _very_ long time.. By the time we slowed down and then finally stopped waltzing and twirling, it was already 10:30, and the event officially ended at 11:00..

So, that meant one thing.. Now it was time for the contests! This was what _everyone_ was waiting for! The prizes that were being given out were for costumes, all in different categories. Erik and I were entered into the "Best Couple Costumes" category, as we assumed Christine and Raoul were also. The prizes, themselves, consisted of 1st and 2nd place ribbons along with other things such as prize money, gift certificates, and gift baskets. The air was tense and filled with anxiety while people waited for their category to be awarded. First came the regular categories such as "Most Scary", "Funniest Costume", and "Most Colorful". Then, before we knew it, it was time for the couple category..

The announcer was up on center stage along with the panel of judges. Now, he spoke..

"And now for our long-awaited category, the 'Best Couple Costume'!"

Everyone cheered.

He said, "2nd place goes to Mr. Redenbacher and Ms. Andrews!"

The couple joyously got on the stage and accepted their award.

This was the moment.. who would win?

The announcer then said,

"It seems that we have a tie for 1st place!"

Everyone whispered and started to guess who it was..

The announcer continued,

"The tie is between the two couples here up in front!"

Everyone looked about them to find out who it was, although after I looked I figured out who it was! It seemed the tie for 1st was between Raoul and Christine, and Erik and I! Erik looked at me, and I returned his look. We both smiled.

Meanwhile, Christine and Raoul just scowled at us as if we'd stolen something from them.

The announcer then continued:

"In the event of a tie, we let the judges take one final look at the contestants and then they'll decide unanimously who wins the first place ribbon!"

Everyone was whispering about who they thought should and would win. I overheard some people talking about us, but others talking abut them.. It was pretty much an evenly matched vote.

After an agonizing five minutes of anticipation, the announcer finally came back to the microphone and said:

"The judges have made their decision."

He was then given a slip of paper which everyone knew held the answer to our ultimate question, who had won?

"Ah, thank you. The winner of the 'Best Couple Costume' category and the fabulous prizes you see before you is…"

He unfolded the slip of paper.

"Mr. and Mrs. Erik Destler!"

Erik grabbed my hand and lead me up onto the stage. At this point, I had no idea what was going on! But then I remembered, when I met Erik, he kissed my hand and said, _"I'm Erik Destler, pleased to meet you."_ I stood up there, all sound fading, and then it hit me..

Erik got down on one knee at my feet and looked into my eyes, which were tearing up.

Then he said the words:

"Ember, will you marry me?"  
I was so excited, I was shaking.. I replied,

"Yes, Erik. Of course I will!"

His face lit up like I'd never seen before. And mine was obviously ecstatic and tear-streaked.

We kissed.

People cheered.

Christine and Raoul ran away, ashamed.

And about a month or so later, Erik and I were married.

I never really believed in love before, nor the fact that I'd ever get married. But from that moment on, love has been my absolute. Love, has been my miracle.


End file.
